ABSTRACT ? RODENT CANCER MODELS SHARED RESOURCE The Rodent Cancer Models Shared Resource (RCM) provides Duke Cancer Institute (DCI) members a full service approach to the investigation of cancer biology, from the creation of rodent models through the testing of chemotherapeutics. To achieve that goal DCI?s RCM combined two primary services: the Cancer Center Isolation Facility (CCIF) and the Rodent Genetic Engineering Services Team (RGEST). CCIF is a 30,000 square foot, stand-alone rodent barrier facility located in the heart of the Duke biomedical campus operated by the Duke Division of Laboratory Animal Resources (DLAR) and dedicated to cancer research. The CCIF physical plant supports work with hazardous materials at biosafety level 2 (BSL2), recombinant DNA, chemotherapeutics, as well as the maintenance of immunosuppressed (outbred athymic nude mice and inbred Nod SCID gamma (NSG) mice) and specific pathogen-free (SPF) rodents. Occupying space in CCIF and in nearby facities, RGEST produces custom designed, genetically altered, transgenic and gene-targeted mice. RCM personnel assist DCI investigators who require assistance with breeding services, veterinary or diagnostic services, animal and experimental protocol development, inoculation or testing of cell lines, and guidance for conducting safe and efficient cancer biology research. CCIF also provides equipment and rodent housing space for the CCSG- supported Optical Molecular Imaging and Analysis (OMIA) shared resource. Recently, significant investments by the Duke School of Medicine have enabled upgrades to CCIF and RGEST equipment. In 2018, the RCM provided services to 78 investigators, 61% of whom were DCI members and who accounted for 94% of total usage and represented all 8 DCI Research Programs. Use of this shared resource by DCI Members contributed to 332 DCI publications over the project period, 103 of which were in high impact journals (Impact Factor>9), demonstrating the value of RCM services. The immediate and long-term objectives of the RCM are to continue to provide high-quality barrier facility services, low-cost, high-quality immunocompromised and SPF mice and genetically engineered animal models using cutting edge approaches, improve and upgrade services when possible, and to provide key expertise and services to DCI members studying cancer biology and developing new agents for treating or diagnosing human cancers.